onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wikia's "Time To Play" Page Selection
So in this blog Wikia has offered us a chance to promote our wikia on Wikia's main page. The idea is that we show off our best article. So, we need to pick an article that we think is really well-written and properly formatted, etc. This was talked about in chat for a little bit, but we kind of forgot about it, so I figured we should make a quick little forum about it. It's really not a big deal at all, so let's try to settle this easily without a poll or anything. Personally, I think whatever page we choose, several users should give the entire thing a solid proofreading so that it really looks as best as possible. And once the proofreading is done, it should be locked so we don't end up inviting vandalism to the page. Also, I think the pages of the Straw Hats wouldn't work too well, because they're separated into tabs, have a lot of info to proofread, and it would be a hindrance to have them locked. In chat, there was a bit of agreement to use Donquixote Doflamingo, but nothing was officially decided. 17:38, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Discussion PS: While it would be fun to nominate pages like Killer Giant, George Black or Fansub, let's keep it serious in this forum so we can get things straightened out before it's too late for the deadline. 17:38, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Gol D. Roger should be a suitable choice considering he is one, if the most important character in the series. Plus if this "Time Play" brings in new fans for the series. We should display a page that wouldn't effect there reading of the series. 17:46, November 7, 2012 (UTC) The problem of spoilers is a tough one… If they don't know about the series, they're bound to be spoiled on whatever sufficiently long article… Gol D. Roger works pretty well. It give the basics of the plot of One Piece, plus he was already a well known character way from the very first chapter of One Piece. But there's few major information on him, so it would only be a little of a spoiler. 23:40, November 7, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't have to be a character though, what about a technique, a place or an object? Any suggestions? Grand Line seems like the best idea. It's where the story mainly takes place. 02:36, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Pardon me if I am talking gibberish, how about a page about an arc? Marineford arc or Impel Down arc. I quite like those pages, well written with good description of what happened and it comes along with some nice pictures to accomodate. Layman readers will be able to know what happened (too bad for the spoiler) and feel the excitement of our manga, and should they be interested enough, then will start to read OP from the beginning and experience the excitements of other arcs on their own. Again, excuse me if what I've said does not fit in here. 02:58, November 8, 2012 (UTC) But Ace or Whitebeard could work good too. 03:42, November 8, 2012 (UTC) We should use Straw Hat Pirates. It's clean and has a variety of templates and tables and stuff that really show off what this wiki is capable of. I don't think we should use a character page because most of it is an overlong summary that no one wants to read. 06:03, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Good suggestion for the SHP page, PX. I second. 06:44, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :I was gonna say the Straw Hats page, but I saw at the top of the foorum that t "had too many tabs to proofread" but i still think It'd be good. 22:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, the SHP main page is a lengthy page on its own, which is nice. I just don't know if everything in tabs is considered one page or several. But yeah, I like the ideas of SHP or Roger's pages for this. 03:03, November 9, 2012 (UTC) SHP Page is also defiantly worth promoting, as contains lot's of different things to capture interest. We should come to a decision Quickly before it's too late. -- 20:04, November 10, 2012 (UTC) we should also promote Thriller Bark Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 20:38, November 10, 2012 (UTC)